


Dazzling Mid-June Nights

by nocturnalboys



Series: Nights [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalboys/pseuds/nocturnalboys
Summary: Goaded into riding a roller coaster by his step-brother, Hakuryuu finally faces his fear of heights.





	

From the safety of the platform, standing by the height gauge for the coaster, Kouha gave Hakuryuu a satisfied smirk. He had won. Hakuryuu was on the ride, and for no reward other than not being a coward, or, as Kouha eloquently put it minutes earlier, a “big baby”. 

The sun had set only minutes ago, but the small theme park was still exceptionally busy. Perhaps more so than when the sky had been lit instead of the midway and the dozens of snack shops and the spotlights beneath the loops of metal coasters. It had taken Kouha all afternoon to convince Hakuryuu to ride one… but maybe he could still chicken out?

Before Hakuryuu could get up, hop back onto the platform and quit, some guy in a crop top and short-shorts dumped a pile of cheap, inflatable prize toys at item check, hopped into Hakuryuu's car, and slammed down the leg bar with gusto. “Hey,” he said, pulling a handful of sticky gummy frogs out of god only knew where, “I’m Judal, want some of this?”

The shirt read ‘Sun’s Out-’ before abruptly cutting off, and sneaking out from under the waistband of the shorts was a greenish triangle of ink. “Hi, Judal,” Hakuryuu replied, trying not to look awkward, “and uh, to be clear I don’t really want any of those, thank you.”

Judal shrugged, and proceeded to stuff all of them in his mouth at once. “Your losh.” He slurred, around the ball of gelatin and sugar. “So what, you nervous buddy?”

“I guess. My step-sibling sorta pressured me into doing this, and I really hate heights.” Hakuryuu gripped the bar, testing its strength. “I-I’m Hakuryuu, by the way.” It seemed a little rude not to introduce himself as well. 

“Well Hakuryuu, don’t worry, okay?” The cart gave a lurch, moving with a swift deliberance up the first hill. 

Hakuryuu made a small, frightened noise, clinging to the bar as they rose up into the windy darkness. “Why shouldn’t I?”

Judal thought. “Riding one of these is like having sex for the first time; you scream the loudest and you only realize how fun it was when it’s over.”

“Wait, what the fuck?” Hakuryuu barely had the time to react before the cart dropped, flattening him to the back of the car, wrenching a high-pitched continuous squeak out of him. Judal, on the other hand, whooped and hollered, as though being tossed upside-down in a glorified bumper car was his purpose in life. By the time they cleared the most daunting loops, though, Hakuryuu found he was laughing… and, maybe enjoying himself a little.

As the cart slowed, the bars raising, Judal hopped out and offered Hakuryuu a hand. “That worked, right? You didn’t even have time to get more scared, cause you were so weirded out.” 

Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Hakuryuu chuckled, taking Judal’s hand and getting unsteadily to his feet. “Y-you’re right… If I had the chance to look down, I probably would’ve flipped out. Um, thanks for that.” Judal’s hand was very sticky, but also, oddly, very cold.

“Aw look, Ryuu made a friend!” Kouha appeared behind Hakuryuu, startling him just a smidge. “Are you gonna ditch us for him?”

Hakuryuu flushed. “I don’t appreciate that tone of voice, also, that’s kind of up in the air. I’m not sure he’d appreciate a stranger hanging around him.”

To his surprise, Judal shrugged. “Ah, I’m here by myself anyway, I could just go with you guys if that’s cool. I spend a lot of time here, I know where they sell all the best snacks and everything.”

Kouha grinned. “Looks like you’re not such a big baby after all, Ryuu. You make me proud.”

Hakuryuu had a feeling he would go home either incredibly regretful, or supremely satisfied. Maybe both.


End file.
